memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Escape pod
In starship classification, an escape pod (also known as life pod, life boat, evacuation pod, or rescue pod) was a small craft found aboard most starships that could be used in the event the crew needed to leave the ship. Some 22nd century Klingon starships lacked escape pods. ( ) Noted uses In August of 2151, Shaw suggested using an escape pod from aboard the Earth Cargo Service freighter to get rid of the Nausicaan prisoner. But Matthew Ryan though he could be picked up by the other pirates and tell them to modulate their shield frequency. ( ) Escape pods were not limited to space-borne craft. Malcolm Reed once related a story about his great-uncle aboard the 21st century submarine , where it was disabled by a mine, and the crew abandoned ship via escape pods. ( ) When the traveled back in time to the year 2063, the crew used the ship's escape pods to leave the Borg-occupied ship. ( ) During the 2130s, Charles Tucker III used to drive his car out to Chatkin Point and park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. He later compared the size of his first car to that of a Retellian escape pod. ( ) In 2154, Commander Shran ordered the crew of the Kumari to the escape pods, after the vessel was critically damaged by a Romulan drone ship posing as a Tellarite vessel. ( ) In 2155, the crew of the was forced to use the ship's escape pods, after it was trapped in a Tholian web in the mirror universe. ( ) In 2256, the personnel of both the and the evacuated their severely damaged starships in escape pods. ( ) In 2263 of the alternate reality, ordered the remaining crew on board the damaged to use the escape and Kelvin pods to flee the damaged ship before it crashed on Altamid. ( ) In 2265, when the located a disaster recorder near the galactic barrier that was ejected from the two hundred years previously, Spock noticed that it wasn't even large enough to be a lifeboat. ( ) In 2293, the location of lifeboat hatches was labeled on the MSD of the . ( ) Escape pods, also known as rescue pods, of the Odin were capable of traveling at sublight speed for extended periods. It took them over five months to reach the nearest inhabited planet, Angel I, in 2357. ( ) Roga Danar used an escape pod from a stolen Angosian police shuttle, in an attempt to elude the . ( ) In 2366, the Zalkonian known as "John Doe" used a Zalkonian vessel to escape prosecution for his slow transformation to a higher being. When the ship was attacked, "John Doe" used an escape pod to leave the ship before it was destroyed. ( ) Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko used an escape pod during the Battle of Wolf 359 to escape from the doomed . ( ) In the year 2367, the crew members of the Arcos used escape pods when they abandoned the ship above Turkana IV. ( ) In 2368, when the USS Enterprise-D was trapped in a temporal causality loop, Commander William T. Riker ordered all hands to emergency escape pods after the ship was clipped by the . The order ended up being repeated several times with each iteration of the loop, until the two ships escaped. ( ) Ensign Sito Jaxa was reportedly killed in a Federation evacuation pod, when she tried to return to the USS Enterprise-D after her mission – to bring back the Cardassian Joret Dal, who previously came aboard the ship in an escape pod – succeeded. ( ) According to a personal calendar file, the Bajoran transport carrying the Bajoran criminal Ibudan had a lifeboat drill on stardate 46383. This file, along with others, was reviewed by Odo when he was conducting an investigation into the murder of Ibudan. ( ) Following a Dominion attack and being boarded by the Jem'Hadar, Commander Benjamin Sisko gave the order for the crew to abandon the using escape pods. ( ) Lisa Cusak and Commander Gatsby left the in an escape pod. However, it was torn open on impact and Gatsby was killed. ( ) Several crew members from the used escaped pods to leave the ship when it was being attacked by Cardassian forces. At least three escape pods detached from the Honshu before its destruction. An escape pod also landed on a planet. ( ) When the was about to be destroyed by the Dominion in 2375, Worf left the ship in an escape pod. However, it drifted into the Badlands. The recovered six escape pods from the Koraga. Prior to being rescued by Ezri Dax, Worf passed the time in his escape pod by singing the Klingon opera Gav'ot toh'va. ( ) During a survey of a class T cluster designed to give away mission experience to a number of junior crew members, Crewman Mortimer Harren deliberately took an escape pod from the in order to lure away dark matter lifeforms that had been pursuing the Flyer. ( ) In 2377, while trying to fend off a attack, Harry Kim came up with an ingenious plan to mask the life signs of the remaining crew in the briefing room, ejecting two escape pods which actually contained photon torpedoes. When the Quarren ship tractor beamed them in, they were detonated, and the Quarren ships were disabled. ( ) Escape pods * Angosian escape pod * Cardassian escape pod * Kantare escape pod * Kelvan life craft *Klingon escape pods: **22nd century escape pod – Goroth's starship, Bird-of-Prey **''K'Vort''-type escape pod – *Starfleet escape pods: **NX-type escape pod – , **''Constitution''-type escape pod (2258) – ***313-C **''Constitution''-type escape pod (2263) – **Kelvin pod – **''Magee''-type escape pod – **''Miranda''-type escape pod – *** 10 *** 17 **''Intrepid''-type escape pod – , , **''Sovereign''-type escape pod – *** H-46 *** H-47 *** H-48 *** H-49 *** H-50 *** H-925 *** H-926 **''Delta Flyer'' escape pod – attached to * Retellian escape pod * Tesnian escape pod * Xindi-Aquatic escape pod * Zalkonian escape pod * Zibalian escape pod See also * Lifeboat station Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * : ** ** ** * ** Background information According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, escape pods were also referred to as "Autonomous Survival and Recovery Vehicles", or ASRV, on Starfleet and Federation spacecraft. It was also stated that the cube-shaped escape pods of the Galaxy-class starship were capable of docking together to form large arrays in order to pool resources. However this was never shown on screen. External links * * de:Rettungskapsel ja:脱出ポッド Category:Spacecraft classifications Category:Escape pods